Winding up -- Yu-gi-oh Zexal
by Shad0wAndy
Summary: Leela moves with her family to Heartland. Together with the Yu-gi-oh Zexal characters she will have the nicest adventures! Beta reader: Durbe the Barian


And that's the last box. Today we're moving to another town. My Mum got a promotion and she works now somewhere else. She told me there is a good school there and it's maybe better than my current school. She doens't think about my thoughts. I have so much friends here and I have to leave them behind. The city is too far away to visit them often. The other thing I will miss here is the dueling. Maybe at my new school they don't like that.

"Leela, are you ready?", asks Mum.

"Yes. I am coming!" I shout.

One more look at my empy room before I am leaving.

"O I almost forget you", I say and walked to my window.

My little wind up toy. It's in the shape of an rat. It's my favourite one. I got that one from my father when I was 7. It was the last birthday with him. Two months later he died by an car accident. I love so much my wind up toys. I have twenty of them. Most of these toys are in the shape of animals. I like all animals exept cats. I was when I was young crabbed by an cat. Since then I never stroke a cat. I like more dogs.

"Leela where are you?", my Mum asked again.

"Sorry I almost forget something in my room but now I am coming!" I reply.

Bye bye my room. I will get a bigger one at our new house. But it's still hard to leave.

"Finally you're here" Mum says.

"I ride along with the moving car. I have to show the way. Your grandmother will bring you and your sister with our car. You know, be quiet in the car. You know your grandmother. She can't drive with so much noise. You can listen to your music on the way. But not too loud!"

"Yeah Mum I know already.", I say.

"Good. She can be here in any Moment. Then we will leave."

Not so much later she finally comes.

"The only thing you have to do Mother is driving behind the moving car. When we don't see us, we try to find a place to park and wait till we see you again."

"Ok", she says.

Then we go to the car.

"Goodbye my home", I whisper for the last time to our house and step in the car.

That's the last Moment I'll see it.

It takes a long time before we finally arrive the city. We had to stop so much for Mellody. She had to go so much to the toilet. I only had to go once. It was a ride of three hours. It will be hard to meet my friends again in the vacations. It's so far away. Mum told me it's a big city called Heartland. It looks a nice name for the city. When we drive in the city I can't believe my eyes. Never knew it could be so beautiful here according to the city where I lived. You can do so much here. Yeah I'm getting more and more curious since I drive in this city. After an half hour we see the moving car stopping for a home. So this is where we will live the coming years.

The new house is bigger than our first house.

"Welcome to our new house!", Mum says.

"What I can tell you is that Leela gets the attic and doesn't have to share her room with her sister. Mellody, you get a room on the first floor."

I get the attic of this house. I think then of a very big room when I see this house.

"You may go inside and look! The furniture will at the meanwhile brought inside." Mum says. Mellody was the first person that goes inside. Not so much later I followed.

I can't believe my eyes! It's so beautiful. When you come inside, you have a little hall for hanging up our jackets and placing our shoes. When we open then a door right before us we come in the living room. The kitchen in the living room so not apart from the living room. In the living room we also find the stairs to the first floor. I think there would be a bath room and the rooms of my Mother and sister. I walk upstairs and I was right. I find 4 rooms. 3 possible bedrooms and a bathroom. Maybe the third is for persons who'll sleep here. I can then invite over some friends. But where are the stairs for my room. I can't even find them. I look better in the rooms and discovered then the stairs to the next floor. So I even have two rooms or am I wrong? I am a bit surprised. Then my Mother walked inside.

"I see the surprise in your face. Yes you even get this room. You think maybe you have a big room upside. It's a half of the attic. Another quart is another room but you may discover that by yourself."

I go so fast as I can upside and discover my room.

Even it's the half of the attic it's still big! I can't believe it! My Mother painted the walls in my favourite colour, blue.

"Wow thank you Mom" I say and give her a hug.

"No problem. Did you already discover the second room?"

"No" I say and take a look inside the second room.

"Wow my own bathroom. Mom you're great!"

"You can take now long baths as long you will without a complaint. But you'll move to my room if my room if the water bill is so much higher. Can you help now with unpacking and making the furniture?"

"Yeah I will help" I say enthusiastic.

After hours we're finally ready. Lets live our new life here...


End file.
